True Feelings
by MKR
Summary: what would have happened if Logan where at the apartment when White's men broke in.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: What would have happened if Logan were at the apartment when Whites men broke in.  
Title: True Feelings  
Rating: PG  
Spoiler: She ant heavy  
  
  
Logan was trying to transfer all of his files before they got to his apartment. All of a sudden his front door got busted down and about 7or10 men rushed into Logan's apartment. He was his exoskeleton on and was going to run for it when he heard a gun click behind him and he froze, "Don't even think about moving."   
  
One of the men said. Another man took a cell phone out of his pocket and called White. 20 minutes later White walked in and looked very happy. He walked infront of Logan. Logan was bound to a chair by some rope. "So this is the famous eyes only. I thought it would be harder to catch you." White said.   
  
"Now I now that you have been in touch with 452 before so you probably know where she is so tell us." White said as he sat down infront of Logan. "I will never tell you and her name is Max." Logan said in a low voice. "Tell me where she is!" White demanded getting out of the chair he was in.   
  
"I won't tell you." Logan said again. Then White got mad and punched Logan near the temple and blackness took over Logan's vision.  
  
Over at Max's apartment she was all packed to go. "You going to call him?" Cindy asked. Max picked up the phone and stared at it for a moment and then she turned the phone on and dialed Logan's phone number that she knew by heart.  
  
It rang 4 times then White picked up the phone. "Hi Logan." Max said not knowing that White was on the other end until he spoke. "Well nice to talk to you 452." White said in a sly voice. Once Max heard his voice she instantly got worried for Logan's life.  
  
"Where is Logan White?" Max asked in a harsh voice. "Oh he is here. Tied to a chair and knocked out because he would not tell me where you were." White said in the same sly voice as he walked over to Logan who was just coming around.  
  
"Well look who decide to wake up." White said as he sat infront of Logan again. "White don't hurt him please." Max said in a worried voice. "Oh I won't hurt him...yet." White said as he hung up the phone. "White, White!" Max yelled into the phone but he had already hung up.  
  
"Dame it." Max said as she walked over to the door to her apartment. "Cindy I'm going over to Logan's." She said as she closed the door and ran down the stairs and hoped on her motorcycle as fast as she could. She had to get over to Logan's before White did something to Logan.  
  
"Where is she?" White yelled for the twentieth time. "I don't know." Logan said in a weak voice. White punched Logan in the stomach again. Logan had a cut above his left eye that was bleeding a lot and he had a cut that was from his ear to his chin it to was bleeding a lot.  
  
He also had a few cracked ribs from White punching him. "452 better get here fast or you are going to die." White said as he took out his gun and pointed it at Logan's head. Just then Max jumped down through the skylight and started to fight with the agents.  
  
After 5 minutes Max had taken all of them down and she rushed into the computer room. "Logan?" Max said as she walked into the computer room and saw White pointing a gun at Logan's head. "Awe 452 finally decided to come to save Mr. Eyes Only."   
  
White said as he looked up at Max. "My name is Max." Said Max. "White this is between you and me there is no need to bring him into this." Max said. She was trying to get Logan out of this. "No I think Logan Cale should be in it." White said.  
  
Max was surprised that he new Logan's name. White turned Logan's chair around and Max was surprised by Logan's face. "Logan are you ok?" Max asked in a worried voice. Logan did not answer. Max felt more worried now that Logan did not answer her.  
  
"White please let him go." Max said. "You know what I'll make you a deal I will give you the cure if you tell me where my son is." White said. "No." Max said in a shaky voice. She did want the cure but Logan was more important.  
  
"Ok I will give you the cure and let Logan hear live if you tell me where my son is." White said. Max did not say anything for a moment. "Ok I will take the deal." Max said after staring at Logan for a moment.  
  
White pulled out a small bottle out of his pocket that had liquid in it. He also took out a syringe that had liquid in it. He handed the bottle to her and gave her the shot. "Now where is my son?" White asked.  
  
White moved back over to Logan and put the gun to his head again. "How long does the cure take to take effect?" Max asked. "It started when I injected you but it takes 5 minutes to fully take affect. Now where is my son?" White asked.  
  
"Your son is with your wife's sister." Max said as she took two steps closer to Logan and White. "Where are they at?" White said cocking the gun that was pointed at Logan's head.  
  
"They are somewhere in Canada." Max said hoping that that was enough information because that was all she knew. "Where in Canada are they?" White asked. "I don't know anymore then what I told you." Max answered getting worried.  
  
"Well then I guess Mr.Cale might know." White said as he pulled Logan's head up by the hair. "So Mr.cale where are they?" White said still holding the gun to Logan's head. "I won't tell you." Logan said in a very weak and low voice.  
  
"Yes you will." White said as he started to chock Logan. Logan was gasping for air now. "White stop you will kill him." Max said in a pleading voice. White let go of Logan's throat and then asked. "Tell me where they are or else I will be forced to put a bullet in your head and let Max watch."  
  
White said as he pushed the gun harder on Logan's temple. Max took two steps closer to Logan. "Logan just tell him so we can get out of here." Max said. "No I will not tell him." Logan said in a very low voice.  
  
"Fine you don't want to tell me you can die." White said, as he was about to pull the trigger. "Wait you said that you would let him live." Max said in desperation. "I said I would let him live if you told me where my son was but he won't so he gets to die."  
  
White said as he pulled the trigger Max ran and knocked it down ward. It still hit Logan but it did not kill him. He was shoot in the stomach. "Logan." Max screamed as she knocked over White and they started to fight.   
  
Max had knocked the gun out of White's hand and it was next to where Logan was. White was on top of Max choking her. Then there are two gunshots and White falls to the ground dead.   
  
Max looked up at Logan he had gotten out of the ropes enough to grab the gun and shot White. Logan was still holding the gun but then dropped it and his head fell to his chest. "Logan." Max yelled as she got up and ran over to him.  
  
She untied the ropes and took him to the couch and lied him down. "Logan." Max said she was real worried now. "Logan answer me?" Max said in a worried voice. "Max." Logan said in a low voice. Max felt relived now. "Yes Logan I am here."  
  
Max said she felt Logan relax and go to sleep. While Logan was asleep Max cleaned and dressed his wounds. In the morning Logan woke up and felt like crap. He sat up and instantly felt a wave of pain come over him.  
  
He grounded as he tried to set up all the way but just then Max walked in. "Logan don't sit up you need to rest." Max said as she went over and pushed him back down on the couch. "Max what are you doing you will infect me." Logan said as Max touched him.  
  
"Logan the virus is gone." Max said trying to comfort him. "How can it be gone?" Logan asked. "Logan what do you remember from yesterday?" Max asked getting scared some thing happened to his memory.  
  
"I remember White hitting me in the temple and then I woke up here." Logan said as he rubbed his head with his hand. "Ok Logan." Max said. "What happened yesterday Max?" Logan said looking into Max's eyes. "White almost killed you looking for his son."  
  
Max said fighting the tears that were building in her eyes. Logan put his hand on Max's cheek. Max looked up at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes. "Max I'm sorry." Logan said as he brought her face up to his and kissed her in a gentle and passionate way.  
  
Max kissed him back in the same way. After kissing for a few minutes Logan drew back. Max opened her eyes and stared at Logan for awhile. "Max is this real?" Logan asked. "Yes it is as real as it gets." Max said kissing him again and then getting up.  
  
"Logan I think we should go to my apartment because White's men know where you live." Max said. "Ok when should we get out of here by?" Logan asked. "We will leave at 9 tonight so you can sleep." Max said. Logan closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
A few hours later Max ran into the living room because Logan was yelling her name because he was having a bad dream. "Logan wake up, wake up." Max said urgently. Logan sat up straight and once he did he was hit with overwhelming pain.  
  
He laded back down and grunted in pain. "Logan calm down." Max said in a worried voice. "Max?" Logan asked surprised. "What is it Logan." Max asked. "It was only a dream." Logan said relived. "Are you ok?" Max asked worried. "I am now." Logan said as he looked up at Max.  
  
TBC   
Please review I would like to know how you liked it and if I should continue. 


End file.
